


长夜

by sycen



Category: all逍 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycen/pseuds/sycen
Summary: 喜闻乐见小妈梗｜双性情节｜又病又脏｜OOC到极致｜慎入
Kudos: 5





	长夜

朱棣听说父亲在阁楼养了个男人。

传闻听着荒谬怪诞，但言之凿凿越传越真，朱棣掐着下巴仔细思考，觉得确实像是父亲的行事风格。

回家那天航班延误，朱棣风尘仆仆，到家时夜色已经很浓稠，管家给朱棣开了门，边领路边回复说朱先生已经睡下了。朱棣习以为常，本来也没指望父亲能等他到半夜，朱家父子感情是一脉相承的凉薄，互不关心已是常态，要不是大哥隐约透露，说这次父亲对那位名叫杨逍的先生上心又认真，摆明了是要续弦，朱棣扪心自问，也不会这么急忙忙赶回来一探究竟。

老宅曲径通幽，朱棣安静跟在管家身后，径自回忆儿时在这里生活的点点滴滴，走廊里的壁画明明很高，现在看来也只到自己肩膀，那些抬眼看不到时针的挂钟，现在也能看得一清二楚。

朱棣突然恍惚，觉得自己的确是长大了，父亲也应该老朽了，可父亲瞧着总也不老朽，英武样子一如当年，自己怎样才算是长大？

这事没个标准答案，朱棣沉在胡思乱想里，不知不觉就走到了卧房门口，管家尽职尽责，为他整理好床褥才退开身，走到门口又折返回来，恭敬地嘱咐朱棣，说夜里风凉，四少爷熄了灯就早早休息，别在宅子里游荡，更别往阁楼走。

朱棣对上老管家那双混浊不堪的眼睛，莫名就是一阵心惊，他慌忙点点头，把视线扫到别处，故作镇定地挥手打发了管家。

这夜朱棣睡得很不安生，梦里像是过火车，又像是很多人喊他扯他逼他回话，总之是轰隆隆的一团乱。朱棣越睡越累，嗓子里又干涸得要命，忍无可忍地坐起身，他抬手去摸床头柜，却摸了个空。

怪得很，朱棣想着自己睡前一直有放杯水在床头的习惯，难不成是今天太累就忘了放了？

窗帘并拢得有限，透过窗格洒下几片规整的冷白月光，很明显是天还没亮，朱棣凭空生出倒时差的错觉，几段梦魇让他丧失了时间概念，就只觉得乏。

走廊里的挂钟适时响起，“铛铛”两声，旧而沉重，在寂静的空间里荡出回响，朱棣被这突来的钟声吓得心悸，随即又苦笑。自己真是太久没回来了，几乎忘了家里还有这么个反人类的钟，这钟似乎专门为扰人清梦设计，报时报得毫无规律，响声又异常大，偏父亲对这钟喜欢得很，旁人是砸也砸不得，换也换不得，朱棣想起自己儿时竟然有很认真地恨过一座挂钟，而这恨意漫长又持久，深刻又可笑。

夜还长，管家临走时留下的话在他大脑里过电影一样反复重播，而他渴得要命，犹豫再三还是掀了被子翻身下床。

餐厅就在楼下，朱棣凭着记忆左拐右拐，在漆黑的走廊里穿梭，走到楼梯口时又迟疑着停下脚步。黑暗尽头倾泄下一丝暖黄光亮，看方向就是阁楼的位置无误，有光却无声，摇摇晃晃引人遐想，朱棣握紧了楼梯扶手，突然就想瞧瞧那位神秘的杨先生。

“如果父亲在这，我就完了。”

朱棣在心里训斥自己，身体却不由自主，一步一步迈出去，活像鬼上身，数十米的距离被他走得小心翼翼，终于抬手就能触碰那道光，朱棣狠狠心，抬腿上了阁楼。

阁楼空间很宽敞，布置得干净明亮，跟儿时记忆里的阁楼很不一样，这种记忆偏差让朱棣茫然了一瞬，很快就又释然，不等他往里走，角落传来个很低沉的男声：“你怎么又回来了？”

问话的应该就是杨逍，朱棣听声辨人，自觉把那个“你”代入了自己，他发现自己好像摸到了一点成长的门道，不过模模糊糊，还想再试探一番。

“是我。”朱棣回复，转身往那角落走，角落里的人影抱膝而坐，低垂着头看不清面孔，朱棣耐着性子走到他近前，用自己的影子覆盖了他。

这很奇妙，朱棣甚至无法形容这种感觉，他连杨逍长什么样子都不知道，就已经理解了父亲为什么会把杨逍养在阁楼里。

他又往前迈出一步，鞋尖已经触碰到杨逍赤裸着的脚趾，影子的覆盖也像占有，他在这种古怪的占有关系里满足又不甘，强忍着渴症开口询问：“你怎么不问我是谁？”

杨逍缓缓抬头，露出一张苍白的脸，脸白，嘴唇也没什么血色，牙齿隐在上唇下唇微张的空隙间，像在打颤。朱棣目不转睛，盯他的美人尖，也盯他额头分布的薄汗，视线像条蜿蜒的蛇，一寸寸侵过杨逍的面孔，最后停在杨逍下巴的细碎胡茬上。

他不再年轻了，却依旧好看。朱棣定下结论，伸手扼住杨逍的脖颈，稍一用力就能感受到杨逍颈间动脉的搏动，他带他一点点站起身，刻意忽视了他们牵扯间铁链碰撞的声音。

“你怎么一点儿也不好奇呢？”朱棣自说自话，钳着杨逍拥紧了他，吮他喉结低声介绍：“我是朱重八的第四子，朱棣。”

杨逍轻轻嗯了一声，右手紧抓住朱棣背后的衣料，像是溺水者抓住一节浮木。

好亲密。

“母亲……”朱棣这样称呼他，语气含蓄又暧昧，“父亲刚走吗？”

不等杨逍开口，他又伸手捂住了杨逍的嘴，捂得很紧，像在杀人。他是不需要回答的，在他的蓝图里父亲一定才刚走，或者父亲根本就没走，正躺在远处的软床上垂垂老矣，凝视一切。

杨逍被他剥夺呼吸，双腿发软，意识模糊，身体顺着墙壁缓缓下滑，脚踝铁链发出脆响，朱棣合身捞起他，撤开手掌，放他呼吸，两秒后又凑上去，含住杨逍的嘴唇。

他已经很硬，但还能忍耐，杨逍唇齿间的空气仍然稀薄，只能在承受亲吻的间隙大口呼吸，此时此刻他才真像是溺水，朱棣却带着他在水里起起伏伏。

“你们……可真像。”杨逍低声喘息，断断续续在朱棣的气息里递出句话，没头没尾，却意有所指，朱棣听了，吻得更深更狠，吻出一片血腥气。

他用自己的步骤开发杨逍，从上至下，迫切又坚定，杨逍身上的睡衣是丝绸质地，在他掌心软而滑，摸起来也像情趣用品，隔着它们爱抚他的继母， 他是天下最大逆不道的不肖子。

这么想着，朱棣的手掌已经停在杨逍小腹，跃跃欲试地还往下滑，杨逍比他想象的更硬一点，颤颤巍巍在他掌心溢出淫液，朱棣握紧他也握紧自己，衔着他的耳垂轻轻问：“喜欢吗？”

杨逍把脸埋在他肩头，浑身颤抖止不住。

朱棣知道了答案，他太知道怎么搞一个男人，就一面撸动一面试探，指尖从囊袋划过去，却是出乎意料，碰了一手的湿。像确认似的，朱棣探出三指按在那，又缓缓分开肉瓣往深里探，手上触感湿热紧窒，略一抽动穴心嫩肉就绞紧了他不放，他头脑放空，下意识就要撤手，手没撤开，就被杨逍垂下的一只手覆住，推他又挤了回去。

杨逍不说话，就只是带着他轻轻揉按，请求似的，又像命令，朱棣与他配合，很快就蹭了一手的滑腻，情液湿湿答答止不住，沿着他们的手腕往下掉，是眼见的混乱不堪，察觉到杨逍双腿逐渐并拢夹紧，朱棣不声不响，突然加大了力度，手指猛地贯进最深处，次次都是直捣花心，杨逍身体敏感受不住这个，除了抱紧朱棣的肩膀，再没别的动作。

“父亲喜欢你前面还是后面？”朱棣不放过他，已经迫他射了一回，他抱紧他一条腿，阴茎就顶在他狼藉的穴前，“给我生个弟弟好不好？”

杨逍已经说不出话，埋在他怀里摇摇欲坠，铁链声叮叮当当，把杨逍也衬成玉石材质，温润又脆弱，朱棣仔细把玩他，像在把玩族徽印章，果然父亲拥有的才是最好的，朱棣爱不释手。

进入的时候他们同时屏住呼吸，杨逍太紧，明明开拓过却还是紧，朱棣顶开高热肉壁，一寸一寸进的缓慢坚决，杨逍一直没出声，就只是在他肩头嘶嘶地喘。

撞进继母深处的体验简直太美妙，不需要任何润滑就已经太湿，他慢慢破开他，捣热他，总算是从内至外的覆住了他。

杨逍很能控制声音，被顶得狠了也只是把呻吟压在朱棣耳边，听着还没有肉体相撞的啪啪声来的清晰，朱棣想听他叫出声，像真正的叫床那样，激烈渴望，可理智尚存，时刻告诫自己不想死就不要放肆。杨逍像是和他灵魂同步，扯着他的衣领轻声嘱咐：“别急……下次……”

交合处已经肿胀充血，朱棣搂着杨逍翻了个身，再次把自己埋了进去，这姿势更方便动作，朱棣掐紧杨逍的腰操得更深，“下次，我用你后面。”

杨逍像是笑了，又发出声哭一样的嘤咛。

走廊传来脚步声的时候朱棣还没射，正搂着杨逍上下颠簸，脚步声由远及近，等到朱棣听见时已经来不及反应，意识到父亲与自己只有一墙之隔，朱棣慌不择路，伸手覆住杨逍的嘴，又莫名的生出热血。理智飘散，能做的事似乎只剩下一件，朱棣扣住杨逍往死里捣，几乎捣散了杨逍的肉身，杨逍忍得辛苦，在他掌心呵出热气，齿尖就撕咬他掌纹。

脚步声已经在门口停住，门没开，什么人都没进来，可朱棣就是觉得看见了父亲，父亲已经不英武，佝偻着腰老态龙钟，朱棣在脑海中和父亲对峙，在极端的兴奋中终于射进了杨逍身体里，浓精一股一股，都被他温顺的继母收纳干净。

***

朱棣头脑轰轰的一团乱，嗓子里又干涸得要命，忍无可忍地坐起身，他抬起手去摸床头柜，在黑暗中他估错了距离，一个不慎将玻璃杯碰到了地上。

这让他一阵恍惚，觉得自己好像经历过这个，又有哪里不太一样，窗帘并拢得有限，透过窗格洒下几片规整的冷白月光，很明显是天还没亮，朱棣困惑地盯着月光出神，突然听见走廊里传出两声“铛铛”的钟响。


End file.
